Open to you
by HeyArcia
Summary: Quinn decide que después de tanto es hora de hablar. tarde o temprano se dice lo que se siente. Secuela de "Te extraño"


**28/03/2014**

* * *

Hay un momento en la vida en que los sueños pesan, la edad avanza y cada decisión es definitiva, a eso lo llamo "crecer".

Mi nombre es **Quinn Fabray **y hoy tengo algo para decir.

* * *

Mi corazón está confundido, mis pensamientos no están en el camino correcto y no se de dónde salen estos sentimientos que intento mantener reprimidos.

Hoy le hablo a ella, a mi princesa… al amor de mi vida. Se que el destino nos separó, que la vida termino siendo más difícil de lo que esperábamos. Pero ¿no nos dijeron que si duele mucho es porque se ama mucho?.

Hace meses no se de vos, solo a veces te obligo a contestarme algunos mensajes para no pasarla mal, creo que tan mal no lo llevo, al menos eso digo… pero sé que no es así.  
No estoy escribiendo para llorar, solo para decir de una vez lo que no soy capaz de decirte a la cara, perdón… pero tengo pánico de verte rechazándome. Me siento una estúpida, pero me pregunto… ¿vos también te despertas en las mañanas y pensas en mí? Tal vez ya no… pero supongo que por eso estoy acá intentado contener la verborragia  
para no escribir idioteces.

"_yo si, yo si te sueño en mi cama a la mañana girando para darme un abrazo y quedarte ahí hasta cumplir con la rutina de mimos matutinos" - Mind_

¿No pensas que tal vez nos equivocamos? No quiero excusas, no quiero más respuestas sin respuesta, me está consumiendo la espera, mi mente, mi desorden… no tenerte.

Me pedís que haga las cosas por mi, ¿por mi? Pero ¿Quién soy yo sin vos? Yo te voy a decir quién soy, soy una rebelde enojada con Dios por hacerme mujer, por no poder ser algo mejor para vos, soy una imagen de mi que odio. Soy eso porque eso duele mas, porque eso apaga tu recuerdo hasta que la habitación esta vacía, al menos esa mentira de mi misma es lo único que imita la superación en esta relación entre mi corazón y mi cerebro.

"_¿no pensas que pensamos demasiado lo que estamos escribiendo…" - Mind_

Cuando estoy sola se me dispara la mente, me pregunto ¿se enojara si aparezco en la casa? Y automáticamente me respondo. "¡no vayas!".  
no es orgullo, es miedo. ¿Qué pasa si te pide que te vayas? ¿Qué pasa si amablemente te dice que no te quiere? ¿soy capaz de soportar eso?.

"_a estas alturas sos capaz de cualquier cosa, a estas alturas solo necesitas saber si hay que seguir sosteniéndose o dejar caer todo" – Mind_

"_**no te pregunte" – Heart**_

¿Puedo hacer una lista con las preguntas que tengo atragantadas en mi garganta? Es que ya ni se cómo dibujar entre letras lo que sueño con preguntar, lo que odiaría escuchar.  
Dijiste que era hora de crecer… me hiciste crecer y mi error fue que crecí y entendí… entendí que no seguía insistiendo por capricho, que ni siquiera estaba obsesionada, que no estaba enamorada,

"_**Te amo" – Heart**_

"_¿otra vez esa palabra? ¿Que sentido tiene para ustedes?" – Mind_

"_¿Qué es lo que tanto amas de ella? ¡TE DEJO!"- Mind_

"_**Vos estás enojado, vos no vez lo que yo veo en ella, vos no entendes" – Heart**_

Me di cuenta que quería algo que jamás pensé que iba a querer, es mas es algo que me da pánico y creía no estar lista para nada de eso y ahí entendí… tal vez cree que no puedo cumplir eso… tal vez cree que no puedo darle una familia.

"_¿FAMILIA? ¿No sabes ni cocinar y pensas en una familia?"- Mind_

"_**Se cocinar… y si… cuando dejes de pensar tanto y empieces a sentir vas a quererla también"- Heart**_

No pienso jugar cartas sucias, me refiero a que no voy a apelar a tu lado emocional, no sería justo y no obtendría nada más que un momento de debilidad.  
Dios santo si sigo pensando tanto las cosas van a ponerse feas… ¿a quien tengo que escuchar? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Todo seria mas fácil si supiera que tengo que hacer.

"_¡OLVIDATE! Pero la re puta madree ¿nadie me escucha?" – Mind_

"_**Shhh, ¿no ves que está diciendo lo que siente? ¿siempre negativo, vos?"- Heart**_

"_¿negativo? ¿yo? ¿Quién está escuchando luky?" Mind_

"_**no se de que hablas"- heart**_

"_see, hacete el pelotudo, sabes que esa canción te destruye, yo le dije… escuchate algo de reggae pero no… NADIE ME ESCUCHA"- Mind_

"_**¿y que tiene de malo si la escucha? Le duele y la extraña… vos no entendes nada"- heart**_

Eh aquí en pocas palabras uno de mis mayores problemas, mi mente me dice que ya basta y mi corazón me ruega seguir. ¿y sabes porque sigo? ¿tenes alguna idea?

* * *

_#Flashback_

"_¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no queres ir a vivir a Panamá? ¿no es ese tu sueño?" – Santana_

"_si, pero no es el momento indicado, no puedo hacerlo ahora"- Respondí un poco enojada, no me gusta hablar de lo que me pasa._

"_¿es por ella?"- Santana sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla para poder expresar su pensamiento._

"_es un paquete de cosas, entre esas ella" – le respondí tratando de mantener la charla en un tono calmado._

"_vos estas muy equivocada, esa mina, esa no te merece… vos estas dejando de vivir por ella"- Santana no iba a mantener un tono de voz calmado._

"_Vos no sabes lo que a mi me pasa"- Le dije con total tranquilidad._

"_si ya se, la amas ¿y?"- la morena parecía querer inyectar veneno en mí._

"_no es solo amarla, Sany ella ya ni está conmigo pero cada vez que logro hablar con ella, cada vez que tengo su atención algo es mágico, yo con ella pude saborear la felicidad y nadie deja que la felicidad se le escape." – Hable desde mi corazón y creo que eso es algo que jamaz había hecho con alguno de mis amigos._

"_¿de verdad? ¿Tan así?" – Santana parecía sorprendida._

"_Todo se esfuma, todo lo que pueda doler, todo lo que este mal… cada error. Simplemente desaparece y no puedo dejar de sonreír"- Comente casi sin darme cuenta._

"_se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas de ella" – Kurt decidió entrometerse mientras seguía haciendo un trabajo para la universidad. _

"_pelea por ella"- Kurt insistió pero yo no estaba segura, nunca nadie me había dicho que siga intentando todos simplemente dijeron que la superara._

"_Quinn la detesto, realmente la detesto pero nunca vi a nadie amar tanto sin importar lo que pase, siempre haciendo locuras. ¡MIERDA Q! sos capaz de dejarnos a todos por ella y no te va importar. ¿Cuántas veces nos hechastes a todos de tu casa porque ella iba a verte? ¿Cuántas veces nos dejastes plantados solo por ir a tomarte un colectivo cerca de la hora que ella lo toma, soloo para ver si el destino las juntaba? Quinn eso no lo hace nadie a menos que ame de verdad, yo no se muy bien que es el amor pero supongo que cuando escucho como suena su nombre en tu boca, suena perfecto, como si no dudaras ni un segundo de lo que sentís, solo tenes que decir su nombre y todas las dudas que parece que tenes desaparecen. Lucha y arriesga, si vos la vida la sentís asi… entonces te apoyo" – Santana por primera vez en su vida me hablo con seriedad, me enfrento._

"_¿te acordas cuando corrió como diez cuadras para llegar a la parada ante que ella?"- Kurt se hecho a reir y me sentí avergonzada._

* * *

Sigo por esas cosas, una vez Britt me dijo… _"nadie la va a superar ¿Dónde vas a conseguir una así? ¿loca, amante de los gatos, playboy, magnate, gamer, escritora, arquitecta, fiestera? Na... vos no te enamoras nunca mas, lo se. Ella es para vos"._ ¿escuchar a una de mis mejores amigas? No suelo hacer eso pero cuando te nombran mi corazón se sobresalta como si me fueran a decir…_ "Quinn te esta buscando". _(risas) Lo se, ¡lo se! Vivo una película romántica donde volves a buscarme y nos casamos y somos felices por siempre.

"_JA! Touche!" – Mind_

"_**¡DEJALA QUE SE EXPRESE LA RE PUTAA MADRE!"- HEart**_

"_¿siempre tan inestable?"- Mind_

"_**Shhhhhh… seguí tranquila yo la controlo un rato"- Heart**_

"_You Wish" - Mind _

Entonces, ¿a dónde quiero llegar?... NO TENGO IDEA… o si… yo se a dónde quiero llegar pero tengo miedo.

"_JAJAJA QUE CAGONA SOY" – Me_

No quiero pedirte que vuelvas quiero que me des la oportunidad de ser feliz y hacerte feliz pero si hacerte feliz significa alejarme para siempre estoy dispuesta a eso pero siento que algo no me decis, que hay demasiados cabos sueltos en esta historia. ¿En que mundo? ¿dos personas que juran amarse simplemente se dejan? ¿¡EN QUE MUNDO!?.

¿Errores? Cometí muchos, "el que este libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra", aunque mi intención no es revolver el pasado. ¿Qué sentido tiene? A mi hoy, solo me importa ser feliz, solucionar lo que este mal.

No me mientas, no me digas que somos diferentes. Yo te conozco. ¿No eras feliz? ¿No te gustaba estar conmigo? ¿Es eso?.

"_¿y si hay alguien mas?" – Mind_

"_**¿no paras nunca, no?" – Heart**_

"_es una posibilidad" – Mind_

"_**No es mala, se lo diría" – Heart**_

"_Veremos…" – Mind_

Solo estoy acá escribiendo esto… porque sos mi musa, mi inspiración, mi sanación, mi felicidad. Hay personas que nacieron para amar y vivir del amor, supongo que ese es mi caso.

"_¿y a que queres llegar con todo esto?" – Mind_

"_**pedirle una oportunidad, obvio" – Heart**_

"_¿le va dar una oportunidad? Lo dudo." – Mind_

"_**¿Sabes una cosa? El amor es incomprendido por la mente pero vos sos el que pensas, el que ves, el que imagina… asique básicamente estas negando lo que vos sentís" – Heart**_

Solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de hablar, que me escuches, que te escuches.  
Dejame arreglar lo que se rompió porque se que el amor no esta roto, lo se.

Yo voy a dejar de tener miedo, yo estoy lista. Solo estoy esperando que vos también lo estes.

¿me queres? ¿me extrañas? ¿me perdonas? ¿queres intentarlo? ¿estas dispuesta a dejar de estar a la defensiva? ¿y el orgullo?... Si es amor, si es amor solo hay que solucionar el amor con mas amor.

Decime soñadora, inmadura, pendeja. Decime lo que quieras pero no podes negar que siempre segui mi corazón y voy detrás de lo que creo... Y ESTOY SEGURA… que sos mi otra mitad.

Rachel, charlatana compulsiva, exagerada, loca, dulce, tierna, divertida, enojona, controladora y por sobre todo hermosa en cuerpo y alma. Yo Quinn Fabray siempre te voy amar.

¿One more chance?

* * *

Nunca se termina de cometer locuras cuando es por amor.

**By Arcia**


End file.
